hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3212 (15th November 2011)
Summary Rob is found by Jacqui, and is rushed to hospital where the doctors and nurses attempt to revive him. Annalise is furious when she is stood up by Rob and finds comfort with Scott, but gets a shock when the police inform her that Rob has been involved in an accident. Theresa enlists Warren to help Ethan whilst Leanne convinces Laurence and Louis to reconcile. Plot Rob lies unconscious on the road as Annalise tries to get ahold of him. Ethan looks at the damage to his windshield and ditches his car. Annalise is disappointed when Rob fails to show up. Rhys tells Jacqui that he can't wait for her any longer, but she tells him that she needs more time. Dodger is surprised to find Dennis at the SU Bar. Annalise tells Scott that Rob didn't turn up at The Dog in the Pond. Will and Theresa arrive at the party for Brendan, only to find that nobody has turned up. Cheryl tells Warren that she's not worried about where Brendan is, but who he might go after. Dirk is thrilled to see Dennis. Annalise vents to Scott about Rob not turning up. Ethan begs for Theresa's help, and says that he thinks he's killed someone. Jacqui finds Rob on the road and realises he is unconscious and bleeding. Dennis tries to talk to Leanne but she ends up leaving with Louis. Scott teases Annalise and invites her to dance. Rob is taken to hospital and Jacqui goes with him in the ambulance. Ethan tells Theresa that he was texting whilst driving. She agrees to help him. Will asks Scott and Annalise if they know where Rob is, and bumps into Dennis. Ethan realises that he can't escape. Cheryl fails to find Brendan. Leanne tries to convince Lawrence and Louis to perform together, but initially to no avail. Rhys is surprised to find Jacqui at his door, who has decided to move back in with Rhys. Dodger discovers Dirk selling alcohol at the SU Bar. Louis and Laurence perform at the SU bar. The doctors and nurses try to regulate Rob's breathing. Ethan decides to confess to knocking Rob down. Theresa thinks that she can sort everything out. Cheryl leads Gilly to the bedroom but he changes his mind. Dennis gives Leanne a phone, but Michaela pushes him away. She tries to set him up with Danny. Theresa has brought Warren to help. Ethan reluctantly hands over his keys but is nervous when Warren tells him that they'll find a way for Ethan to repay him. Scott and Annalise almost kiss and are interrupted by police at the door. They inform Annalise that there has been an accident. Cast Regular cast *Annalise - Tamaryn Payne *Cheryl - Bronagh Waugh *Dennis - Joe Tracini *Dirk - David Kennedy *Dodger - Danny Mac *Ethan - Craig Vye *Gilly - Anthony Quinlan *Jacqui - Claire Cooper *Leanne - Jessica Forrest *Michaela - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Rhys - Andrew Moss *Rob - David Atkins *Scott - Calvin Demba *Theresa - Jorgie Porter *Warren - Jamie Lomas *Will - James Atherton Guest cast *Danny - Himself *Laurence - Himself *Louis - Himself *Sam - Himself Music Notes *First appearance of Dennis Savage. *A policeman is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:2011